These Little Freaks
by JadynRose
Summary: Ritsu Namine is the new student in a big city school. Thanks to him being misanthropic he can't stand being in the building for two second, doesn't help that he's a crossdresser. Before he knew it he's friends with the biggest delinquents on campus, now people are seeing him in a new light, but maybe that's a good thing. (Rated M for foul language, and graphic imagery)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new school day**

"Onee-Chan~!" A high pitched voice called out. "Wakey Wakey Mommy wants you up for school, up up up up up!" A young boy with long messy red hair rises from the dead. He gives a dreaded look at his sister.

"What Ritsuo?" He muttered. Just then his Mom calls him down.

"Ritsu Namine get your butt down here or you're going to be late!"

"Yeah I'm coming." He stands up next to his little sister, who is taller than him, and walks down with her.

He looks at his Mother who was reading a book while drinking coffee. She peeks over and smiles.

"Look who finally awake, my handsome little man." She teases. Ritsu gives his Mom a death look and walks away. He reaches for some cereal and his sister behind him reaches it with ease. She giggles and hands it to him.

"Ritsu sweetie, you'll have to catch the city bus in a few minutes." His Mom calls from the table.

"Aw what?! I'll have no time to eat! Mom why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" He shoves the cereal box in Ritsuo's arms and ran upstairs. He put on his old school uniform and rushed down still trying to put one sock on.

"Well I tried waking you up earlier, you were just so content that I let you sleep longer." His Mom was skimming in her book.

"Next time don't do me any favors." He shouts getting his shoes on.

"Onee-Chan I made you toast and a juice carton." She hands him toast and a carton.

"Thanks Ritsuo, I'm gonna be late! Bye Mom, Ritsuo." And with that he was out the door.

* * *

The new school was huge, it was in the city unlike his old school that was in town. Ritsu left his old school in the middle of the year. It'll take a miracle to catch up and do well without people making fun of his attire. He walks into his new classroom and the awkward vibes came in.

'T-This is gonna be a long day' He thought.

He sat in his desk and waited for the day to be over. He turns to his left and saw a blue haired boy looking through his phone. The boy exchanges glances and looks back at his phone. Seconds later he looks up again.

"Woah haven't seen you before, you new?"

'Ignore him ignore him' "Y-yeah…" Ritsu looks at him with the most awkward smile.

"Well that's great, you know we don't get a lot new students. Especially girls."

He smirked which sent chills down Ritsu's spine. "I'm Kaito you?"

"Ritsu Namine." He said as coldly as possible, the more he was with this guy his

hatred for humans grew.

After the bell rang for homeroom the class rep. went up to the front. She had long teal hair in pigtails, she looked younger than everyone else.

"Alright everyone listen up today we are introducing a new student, I want all of us to show them how great our school and our class 2-B really is." Everyone nods and start talking about the new student, Ritsu sank in his seat hoping nobody will notice him. Just than the door flew across the room. Everyones attention was turned towards the doorway. A small girl kind of looking like the rep walks in.

"Whoops, sorry I'm late!" She looks around. "Eh? The teacher's not here?"

The rep. glares at her, her eyes were like daggers.

"Well Kasane looks like you'll have to fix the door… again."

"Can do Miku!" The Kasane girl shouts. She walks over to her seat.

'Please tell me she sits far away from me oh please oh please!" Ritsu begged in his mind.

"Hey you."

'Dammit!'

"You don't look familiar, you new?" She asked, Ritsu nods. "HEY EVERYONE CHECK OUT THE NEW KID!" She shouts at the top of her lungs. Everyone looks over and stare at Ritsu, he felt the awkward vibes come from them causing him to hide his face.

Everyone giggles at the "shy" behavior Ritsu's pulling off. The teacher runs in, everyone immediately sits in their desk.

"Okay class lets begin." The teacher walks over to one girl and takes her phone and returns to the front. "We will introduce the new student, will you come up please?" Ritsu slowly rose from his desk and walked to the board, he tried hard not to glare, not to scream, and not to run off. He did everything his Mother told him to do in a situation.

He wrote his name on the board and turned.

"This is Ritsu Namine, she came from the small school a town over. Please treat her with kindness." Everyone nods again and continue with work. Ritsu felt proud of himself, maybe now people will leave him alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

Ritsu's wish did not come true, at lunch girls surrounded him. They kept asking ridiculous questions, but Ritsu stilled showed kindness even though he wanted to punch them.

"So how was your old school?" One asks.

"It was good." Ritsu lied.

"Do you have a boyfriend town over?" Another asked.

"Ah, no I'm single." He said, the girls giggle like crazy.

"You have pretty skin, what's your secret?" Another girl asks.

"Yeah and how do you keep your hair so pretty?" Another one chimed in.

"Um… no secrets, I guess I'm just lucky." He giggled, he felt ridiculous but at least they don't hate him. Still they all think he's a girl.

The bell rings and everyone sat back down. The Kasane girl sat down and stares at him.

"Hey newbie how goes the first day?" She smirks, Ritsu glares at her. "I haven't introduced myself, I'm the amazing Teto Kasane!" She winks.

"Amazing doesn't begin to describe her." The girl who's cell phone got taken away. "Sup new girl, I'm Neru." Ritsu waves. "Your name is Ritsu right? What a strange name."

'And Neru isn't?' Ritsu thought. 'At least they're introducing themselves to me.' He thought again.

"Neru, Teto I would like you both to sit and not pester Ritsu." The class rep. said coldly. They both glare at her.

"Yes Miku." Teto bows while mocking her.

"As you wish Hatsune." Neru follows. Miku shoots dirty looks at both then continues reading. He looks at the two girls then back at Miku. He sighs and continued with his day.

* * *

"ONEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ritsuo screams in joy, she runs up to her brother and hugs him practically lifting him off the ground.

"Ritsuo.. sweetie….. can't….. breath…" Ritsu tells his sister, she giggles and puts him down.

"So did you make any new friends?" She asks in excitement. Ritsu grabs his face.

"More like met the most annoying people on the planet." He stated. Ritsuo pats his head.

"You'll make friends soon I'm sure!" She smiles at her anti social brother.

"Yeah right. I don't need "friends" all I need is my family, more importantly my sister." He doesn't look her in the eye.

"That's nice to hear Onee-Chan but everyone needs friends. Mommy is starting to think it's a problem."

"It's called being misanthropic, I don't hate people I hate being around them." He informs his sister. She sighs then lights up.

"I can teach you how to make friends!" She cheers.

"No."

"Awww why?!"

"Because."

"Terrible answer!" She hugs him. "I'm telling you now."

"... Fine!" He shouts.

"YAY! Okay first…"

* * *

The classroom was not quiet when Ritsu walked in the next day, Kasane was announcing something that he didn't give two shits about.

"RITSU CHAN!" She shouts, Ritsu tried to ignore her. "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THE REP. IS GONE TODAY I'm sure…. SO TODAY WE WILL PARTY LIKE NO ONE HAS EVER PARTIED IN THEIR LIVES!" SHe continued to shout. Ritsu laughed at the thought of a dance pa-

'They're dancing aren't they?' He asked himself. Surely enough they were, he watched all of them. He smirked at Kasane, she wasn't to bad. She ran up to him.

"Soooooo Ritsu wanna dance?" She asked.

"No I'm fine Ms. Kasane."

"Aw boooo! And call me Teto!" She demanded. "Come on when boys see you dance they'll wanna see more of it." She winks, Ritsu had a cold chill go down his spine. "I mean look at those jugs! Mine aren't nearly that big!" She poked his fake boobs and hugged him.

"You know your hips could use some work." Ritsu walked away, don't talk to her he thought. She grabs him by the waist.

"Come ON Ritsu DANCE!" She demands. He gave in and started dancing, soon enough everyone surrounded him, he stopped and stared at everyone. Someone in the crowd whispers.

"Keep going…." Most likely Neru or Teto… still he stopped and walked away. A few minutes later Kaito started singing, Ritsu was surprised at the talent he possesses. The a hole came through the ceiling… their teacher, which Ritsu learned is named Gakupo. He stared at everyone.

"Class what is going on?" He asked

"Um how about where the fuck did you come from?" Ritsu asked. He looked at Ritsu.

"I jumped off a plane." He said calmly. "Anyways put everything back." Just then Miku ran in.

"Sorry I'm late sensei!" She shouted. She looked at everything and glared at Teto. "What did you do Teto?"

"Had a wicked dance party, your boyfriend sang and Ritsu here is a goddess on the dancefloor." She smiled.

At lunch nobody bugged Ritsu, until Neru came over.

"Hey what's in your lunch?" She asks not looking away from her phone. Ritsu looked at his lunch.

"Just the usual." He said, Neru looked in.

"That's a lot of lettuce." She said.

"It's chinese cabbage." He corrected her. She stuck her tongue at him knowing the correction was an insult. Teto stormed in.

"HEY 'O MY LOVELY TEAM OF BEAUTIES! HOW ARE MY BITCHES?" She asks. Neru shot her a look and Ritsu gave her a thumbs up. She slaps Ritsus back. "Good girl!"

"What have I told you about picking on the new student Ms. Kasane? Get away from her and stop trying to make her one of your pathetic friends, she needs better!" Miku shouts. Teto bows and walks away, Neu walks with her. Ritsu looked at the girls walking away, he felt …. sad.

* * *

"When you have friends you'll know what it's like to be them." Ritsuo said.

"So?"

"You'll know when they're bullied, and you should stand up for them!"

"Ritsuo that happened to me and you think my friends helped me?"

* * *

Ritsu stood up.

"Teto Neru, where the hell are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you, Ms. Hatsune told us to stop "picking"on you." Neru said.

"Well I didn't tell you to leave! You guys aren't bothering me so get your asses back here now!" He demanded. Teto and Neru smile and ran back. They started talking about random stuff, annoying but Ritsu smiled. He was happy.

"See ya tomorrow!" Neru shouted at Ritsu. Ritsu looked around.

"Where's Teto?" He asked.

"She always stays after, she has detention like everyday." Neru walked away. Ritsu went on the bus home and looked at the setting sun, he realized that he made friends with the weirdest people on campus yet he feels like he fits in perfectly. The whole ride home he hummed a tune, he was probably to happy but he didn't care.

* * *

**JR: Hello reader, hope you liked this. To be honest this is my first Vocaloid Fanf fic ever. I've done random Soul Eater and Homestuck ones but never Vocaloid. Sorry Miku is a bit of a bitch in this if you love Miku I'm sorry. :( Well Chapter 2 is on it's way so stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Next Day **

* * *

The next day seemed to be the same thing, Miku talked, Teto breaks door, Miku shouts, Neru shouts, Ritsu acts like he doesn't know them, Teacher falls through ceiling.

Ritsu glances at the ceiling and thought about random stuff.

"HELLO MY LITTLE RITSU CHAN!"

"Hi Teto." He said all bored and unamused like. Teto was offended by that.

"Oh hold in all your excitement there." She said all sarcastic like. Ritsu giggled a bit then looked at her.

"So you doing anything tonight?" Ritsu asked. Teto thought.

"Nothing special… why you asking me out?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"You wish." Ritsu teased, she had a fake wide mouth.

"Mean!" She punched his arm, he continues to laugh.

"So no detention?" He asks.

"Eh? I never really get detention who told you I did?" She asks.

"Neru?" Ritsu was confused. "What do you do aft-"

"So what are we doing tonight, since Neru had to leave early it'll just be us." She interrupted.

Ritsu had never been out with friends, and never in such a big city. Everything looked so confusing, and similar, but mostly confusing.

* * *

'What is this place, a maze?' He thought. The city was nothing but buildings and cars, the buildings were all businesses.

"YO RITSU!" Teto shouts, Ritsu jumps then slaps her.

"What is wrong with you?!" She laughs.

"Come on now Ritsu Chan it was a joke, and it worked." Teto started walking to wherever she was dragging Ritsu.

"So Teto… I've been wondering where do people here live?" He asks.

"Mainly apartments. Neru and I are lucky we live in a house. What about you?" She ask him.

"Same here. Hey where are we going?"

"A dance place!" She seemed way to excited for Ritsu's taste.

"Why a dance place?" He was confused, then it clicked. "Teto no!"

"YES OH HELL YES!" She was tugging at his arm. "Come on maybe you'll get to try some new moves eh?"

"Teto Chan please don't. Can we do something that NORMAL people do?"

"I'm the great and amazing Teto Kasane, normal is out of my league."

"Can we go do things teenagers do like karaoke?"

"NO!" A quick response. Ritsu was surprised.

"Teto? Everything okay?"

"Fine fine fine. Let's go eat or something." She smiled.

"Yeah sure."

* * *

Ritsu came home when everything was dark, his Mother was waiting on the couch anger wasn't even the word to describe what she was feeling.

"Well, you were gone for a long time." She glared. "What was it, detention?"

"No I was with a friend." He was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh you've finally made a new friend?" She was excited. "Who is it, what's their name?" She kept asking. Ritsu sighed.

"Her name is Teto Kasane and the other one is Neru Akita. I was with Teto this time, Neru caught something at school today." He walks into the living room and sits next to his mother.

"So they're both girls."

"Yep."

"Well I'm glad you found some friends, when can I meet them, I'm curious what their like." She smiles, Ritsu froze.

'If they come over and Mother sees them… What will she think?! Neru isn't bad she's always on her phone so my only problem is door breaker….' Ritsu freaked out in his mind, his mother grabs his shoulder.

"Ritsu sweetie you okay?" She asks, Ritsu nods.

"Yeah my friends probably can't come. Busy with ….stuff." He was trying to make an excuse.

"Oh well what a shame." She stared off into the distance. "Well good night Ritsu."

"Night."

* * *

At school in the morning he was waiting for the teacher to do something stupid, Neru walks up with her phone.

"Come ON you stupid blond bitch send me the photos!" She demanded Ritsu laughs then was curious.

"Photos?"

"Yeah, a girl named Rin would send me pics." She was waiting.

"Pics of what?"

"None of your damn business." She stated.

"Eh, good point can't top that." Ritsu continued reading.

"HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL ANGELS!" Teto screams. Ritsu and Neru didn't bother to look up. "Well good fucking morning Teto! Oh thanks Teto."

"Oh Teto I didn't notice you their." Ritsu teased.

"You are such a jerk!" She giggles and pushes Ritsu. Neru didn't watch, she was determined to get the pictures.

The day was quite boring after that.

* * *

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Ritsuo screamed. Ritsu ran from his sister but Ritsuo was faster and she was hugging her brother dammit.

"Ritsuo … lungs… crushed …. please …." He was gasping for air.

"Sorry brother." She giggles. "So how were your friends?"

"Stubborn and wild as always."

"They sound fun, I wish I had friends like that." She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure your friends are just as great sis."

"Yeah…" She looked down with a crooked smile.

"Sweetie what's with that smile?" He asks, Ritsuo giggles and looks at him.

"It's my happy smile, stupid brother!" She lightly hits his head.

* * *

"I think we need to do something as a group." Neru stated. Ritsu and Teto look at her.

"Ritsu Chan and I already went out, so what do you think." Teto yawned, Ritsu patted her head till she fell asleep.

"Well I know karaoke is out but maybe a food joint, movie… Yeah movie we should all go to one." Her eyes twinkled.

"You sure Neru I mean I live out of town and well…."

"Come ON Ritsu you have to come!" Neru shook him.

"NO CONTROL WOMAN!" Ritsu shouts at Neru waking Teto in the process. She slaps Ritsu and glares at him.

"Don't wake me again." And with that Teto falls asleep again. Ritsu slaps her head causing her to wake up more suddenly.

"So any good movies?" Ritsu asked.

* * *

"RITSU CHAN OVER HERE!" Teto shouts. Ritsu saw Teto and Neru waiting by the city fountain quickly shuffling over.

"Way to dress for the night." Neru teases him seeing he's still in his uniform. Neru wore shorts with boots and a belly shirt wearing a long black coat, Teto wore a cute skirt with long polka dot socks and a long sleeved pink shirt with a cat on it.

He shivers in the cold.

"Damn do you guys have pants I could borrow this skirt isn't doing it for me." Ritsu asked, the girls giggle.

"Come on Ms. Not-Gonna-Dress, lets get inside where it will be warmer." Neru teased, all three walked in and saw a long horror movie.

* * *

"I HATE you both." Ritsu snarled. Teto and Neru looked at him then smiled. Teto had popcorn crumbs on her face and Neru was holding the almost empty bag.

"I liked it Ritsu Chan, I've been wanting to see it and now I have with my two beautiful angels." Teto said with passion, almost like she was having an orgasm.

"I wish I knew how the killer got in, that was a huge let down." Neru chimed in.

"He got in through the sewers." Ritsu and Teto said at once.

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" Neru shouts.

"When you decided to play Candy Crush on your phone." Ritsu gave her a blank look. Neru's face turned red then turned away.

"Oh whatever it wasn't that important." They kept walking, Teto and Neru waved Ritsu farewell and left for home.

* * *

"Ritsu Chan good morning." Teto smiled, it was the middle of the day and Ritsu conked out. He rubs his eyes and yawns.

"Wow Ritsu you're a pretty girl, sort of, and you drool and snore."

"EH?!" Ritsu's face was red. "I-I don't snore that's ridiculous!" He shouts. Teto giggles and hugs him.

"Oh Ritsu you're sooooo cute!" Ritsu felt like all the oxygen in his body left. Neru walks in and saw a dead Ritsu.

"So Teto what's up after school today?"

"Um… going home I guess, Ritsu should go home on time this time," Teto cuddles in his head. "I was so worried about little Ritsu when she left yesterday, I thought she was going to get kidnapped." Teto kissed his head and wasn't letting him go until the teacher yelled at her. Ritsu gasps.

"Dear God Teto has an iron grip." The rest of the day was long and boring.

* * *

"What?" Ritsu looks at Miku.

"It's your turn to clean Ritsu, classmates take turns. Now it's your turn." Miku shoved the mop in his face.

"H-Hey Miku don't I get help?!" Ritsu shouts.

"I'll check tomorrow, if it's not good enough you'll clean again. Just ask your friend, had to clean five times in a row." She leaves the building. Ritsu throws the mop on the floor and starts shouting.

"Bitches like you are the reason I hate people! I'd rather live in Korea God damn you long pigtail diva wanna be slut!" He starts breathing heavily, he didn't want to stay an extra day so he did his best job cleaning everything and walks out.

* * *

"God so tired, damn the Miku." Ritsu stretches his tired muscles.

"I-I am not a fake… Oh thats good!" He heard a familiar voice then a piano started playing. He peeks in and shock fills his body.

"Driiiiiiillll. Teto territory. YES I love this! Watch out Miku you're not the only talented one." She shouts. Ritsu just sat there in shock, then he quickly left.

At home Ritsu locked himself in his room comprehending what just happened.

"She sings… Teto Kasane can sing and she's good…. She is really good…. She was writing a song and she's good…. What Ritsu didn't know that this was going to change his life, this one little mistake he had just made.

* * *

**Oh now it's black... um... I don't know what's happening. Anyways, I noticed this isn't good and isn't noticed by the public. Why? Y'all want a hardcore Lemon Ted/Rook action... well fuck off I ain't doing that! Will their be sex in my story I don't know I'm going along without a plan. Is no one reading this most likely... I feel stupid :( Why is this M rated because it's going to get graphic and dirty. So SHUT IT sex cravin freaks... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Club Utau**

* * *

Ritsu stared at the ceiling for a long time comprehending what he just saw.

"She can sing… why… how just how?" Ritsu was confused. He couldn't believe that wild Kasane is a petite and pretty diva, she wants to prove to Miku that she's talented. It's strange because she was good but hates Karaoke and never talks about singing, and Miku can sing too?

Well she has the attitude of a diva Ritsu gave her that but still.

"Onee Chan are you okay?" Ritso asks.

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine. Is there something you need?"

"Mommy wants to know if you're gonna eat?" She asks.

"Um I'll be down in a sec, tell Mom that."

"Okay."

* * *

"You Rits what's up." Neru shouts.

"Rits?!" Ritsu glares.

"What it's a new nickname." Neru got on her phone and started hitting delete.

"Couldn't you pick something better like bunny or some shit like that?" Ritsu asks her. "By the way what are you doing?"

"Deleting texts from Tei, creepy bitch." Neru snarled, Ritsu rolls his eyes and continued doing whatever he was doing before Neru came in.

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL ANGELS FROM HEAVEN HOW ARE YOU GUYS!" She skips in, Neru and Ritsu both flip her off. "Oh yes my lovely bitches. So what's up?" They didn't answer.

"Guys? Hello? Neru, Ritsu hello hello!"

"Teto tell Tei to fuck off because she is sending my he gross nude pics while holding… a knife…" Neru said.

"OooooKay!" Teto took out her phone. "Yeah Tei? It's Teto Chan, oh I'm good. Listen Neru wants to tell you something. Here." She held the phone near Neru.

"Fuck off."

"Kay kay that's all she wanted to say. Okay bye bye." Teto put her phone down while having a dumb cat face.

"Well…?" Ritsu chimed in.

"Oh right Neru lock your door tonight." Teto reminded.

"Oh thanks Teto, yeah how about you tell the phyco to stay away from me!" Neru says sarcastically.

"Well sorry Neru but you know this fight you two have is fun."

"It's not I don't want to fight this white haired freak over one guy!" Neru shouts.

"Then stop liking him." Teto giggles.

"It's not that easy you french bread eating dimwit! You have never liked a guy so you wouldn't know!" Neru pouts.

"Okay you two I am lost." Ritsu said with a lost look.

"Oh that's right Ritsu, you don't know… Well both Neru and Tei have a crush on the

Kagamine guy." Teto said.

"Oh Len, eh he's okay I guess. So why is Tei being all freaky?"

"Tei is obsessed with Len, she stalks him and creeps him out! Rin tells me to keep her

away from her little brother but nothing I do works, she wants my head on a silver platter!" Neru almost shouts, sounding scared.

"Yandere." Ritsu said.

"Eh?" Both Neru and Teto were confused.

"Yandere, people who stalk someone they like and will kill someone who they think is a threat, have you ever seen Mirri Nikki?" Ritsu sighs. "I'm guessing you also have Lens number."

"Um… Yeah… why?" Neru asks.

"Maybe she wants you to send them to him, like a weird way to sext…" Ritsu said so calmly, Neru about threw up. Ritsu chuckled.

* * *

After school Ritsu didn't have to clean, but he stayed behind and snuck up on Teto to catch her singing again. He felt bad kind of creepy doing this but he wanted to see if she is really good singer, he wanted to collect his thoughts.

"Don't give me a thumbs down. I am not a pro." Ritsu was over hearing this and again she is a good singer.

"My favorite is French Bread eat with margarine."

'What?' Ritsu thought.

"I'm in my 30s, but my chimera age is 15."

After she left Ritsu acted like he was in detention.

"Oh Ritsu Chan what's up?"

"Had a detention." He lied.

"Oh… well wanna hang out for a while?" She asked.

"Asking me out?" Ritsu teased.

"NO! God so mean!" She giggles.

"Okay I see, I know you're into me."

"You wish Ritsu Chan, sorry but real women have hips, you my friend have non." They kept poking fun at each other, soon enough they reached Ritsu's bus and he left.

* * *

The next day was the same, Teto breaks door, Diva-bitch yells, Neru texts, teacher falls through ceiling.

'Why does the school keep fixing the ceiling? We could have a nice giant hole then have a tarp if it rains.' Ritsu thought.

"Sup."

"Sup. Hey why does the school keep fixing the ceiling?"

"I have been thinking that since day one."

"Oh Neru." Ritsu got her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Does Teto sing?" He asks.

"Oh! UH SING?! HA don't make me laugh girl! Um she is a bad bad singer VERY BAD!"

"You are a terrible liar."

"AM NOT!"

"Are too." Ritsu started messing with a bug on his desk. It kept crawling around, running from his giant fingers.

"Listen Rits. I know you want to know everything but everyone has their secrets. I know you do." Ner looks at him them back at her phone. Ritsu looks at the bug, thinking of his own secret… him being a boy dressed as a woman, and lying to his friends.

* * *

After school he runs to the music room, Teto wasn't there. He quietly walks into the room and sits on the bench, he starts copying the melody. He smiled and played his heart out imagining Teto singing, he didn't know why this was making him happy but it was.

"Where did you hear that?"

'Shoot…" Ritsu thought. He slowly turned his head and saw a confused Teto staring at him dead in the eye.

"Did Miku tell you? DOES SHE KNOW?!"

"Um Teto listen."

"OH NO NOW SHE'LL STEAL MY SONG, OH COME ON WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME GOD DAMN! I WANT TO BE A DIVA BUT SHE ALWAYS PUTS ME DOWN NOW SHE STEALS MY SONG WHY WHY WHY!"  
"TETO SHUT IT!" Ritsu screamed. "Listen Teto Chan…. I was cleaning one day and walking by I heard you sing so I listened and copied you…" Teto stares at him confused.

"So Miku doesn't know?"

"She doesn't, as far as I know I'm the only one who knows your song." Ritsu smiles.

"Oh…. so how is it?"

"What?"

"My song. Is it good? Is it charming? 1 to 10! Come on Ritsu Chan tell me, is it gold or trash? Tell me tell me tell me!"

"Calm down, I like it. You are a very lovely singer Teto." Ritsu tried to calm her down, she gasps.

"No one has ever said that! OMG You like my voice really?!" She gets really close to Ritsu causing him to blush.

"Yeah, you have a beautiful voice Teto… um you're kinda clo-"

"Oh only my brother tells me that but Miku told me I couldn't join her group because my voice was weird. You like my voice are you serious?!" Got closer, Ritsu was as red as a cherry.

"Yes Teto yes I'm not lying you have a great singing voice, YOUARETOCLOSETETO!" He screamed.  
"Sorry." She backed away.

"So Diva Miku formed a club?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah she calls it VOCALOID. She invited the twins, a girl named Luka, her boyfriend, her boyfriends pal Meiko, and a girl named Gumi, she is teachers cousin."

"Wow."

"Yeah I think Teacher is in it too. I wanted to be in but Miku hates me, and Neru… Neru can sing as well. Anyways my brother, Neru and I made a club called Utau. We have some members but we aren't as popular as Miku. But still I want to be a Diva just like her." Teto's face lit up, thinking about her dream made her happy and proud. Ritsu giggled.

"Great dream Teto, do you show your songs on the internet?"

"No… Ted is waiting for Dell to fix our computer."

"Dell?"

"A friend."

"Oh."

"Ritsu Chan do you sing?" Teto asked.

"WHA? No not at all can't sing, well I sang in grade school but I quit because of reasons…"

"What reasons?" She asked.

"You know, well you don't. I was bullied a lot."

"Well I'm bullied and I'm not quitting. Here sing my song and let me judge you."

"Teto no I can't."

"UP UP MY ANGEL!" Teto demanded, Ritsu gave in and sang three lines.

* * *

"..."

"Well there you go Teto I can't s-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR AMAZING VOICE!"

"EH?!"

"With that voice and your dance moves, Utau has a chance! YAY YAY!"

"What?"

"You are here by a member of Utau…. wait you can't be… damn." Teto pouted.

Ritsu walks in his house and lays on his bed.

'Damn that Teto, so weird…' He thought. 'Still her and Neru are his only friends...'

* * *

**Need sleep...  
**

***Looks at computer* Sleep is overrated.**

**I wanted to make this more High School like and well ... making VOCALOID and Utauloid a club was the best idea I could think of. Ritsu was so embarrassed when Teto got close tee hee... maybe some TetoXRitsu? AH who knows... wait I do ... no I don't actually. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What you don't know about me.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Ritsu asks.

"Ritsu sweetie I keep telling you your cousin Taya is getting married and we need to go to the wedding."

"He's my age Mom who is he getting married to?!" Ritsu's seemed confused.

"A girl named Luna."

"Oh it's a girl he's marrying."

"Ritsu Namine, you know you're quite the feminine male yourself. Luna is eighteen so it's okay… well your aunt thought it was okay."

"Would you be happy with me if I married at this age?"

"No Ritsu but it isn't my choice, Taya proposed and that's that."

"Did he graduate?!" Ritsu asked.

"Yes Ritsu you know he is a very respected and smart young man." His Mother kept reading.

"God. This is weird." Ritsu sat at the table holding his head. "So when's the wedding?"

"Next Friday, oh and on the topic, you and your sister are wearing the appropriate attire."

"OH am I wearing a tux Mommy?" Ritsuo asks.

"No actually, Ritsuo you will wear a dress and Ritsu hear will dress as a guy."

"What no way!" Ritsu yelled. "Why can't I wear a dress?!"

"IF TAYA IS DRESSING AS A GUY THEN SO DO YOU!"  
"HE'S ALWAYS DRESSING AS A GUY!"

"Hee hee this is funny." Ritsuo laughs at her family arguing. The rest of that day was arguing.

* * *

Ritsu slowly follows his Mother in the mall walking into the formal wear.

"Mommy do I have to wear a dress?" Ritsuo asks.

"Yes dear you have to." Their Mother was looking through the dresses finding one for

her daughter. Ritsu sat down on a chair bored, even though he is a crossdresser he hates shopping for clothes.

"RITSU CHAN IS THAT YOU?!" A loud shout came from across the store. Teto came out of nowhere and tackles Ritsu to the ground. "OH MY ANGEL!" Teto refuses to let him go.

"Teto….can't ….. breath!" Ritsu began to see the light.

"Sis don't kill little girls." Ritsu looked up and saw a tall man with long fuschia hair in a ponytail, and glasses. He wore a weird suit and he's holding a few bags.

"Are you shopping to Ritsu? Oh a dress?! Let me help you my angel!" She runs into the store finding a dress, the tall man helps him up.

"Eh sorry ma'am, she's crazy."  
"I know I'm friends with her sadly…" They stood there awkwardly. "Um I'm Ritsu Namine, you are?"

"You're a guy aren't you?" The man said out of nowhere, Ritsu stood there frozen.

'How how how how?! I am still dressed as a girl how could he of all people tell what do I do what do I do?!' He thought. The man sighs.

"Ah I'm right aren't I? Anyways my name is Ted."

"H-H-H-How could y-y-y-you tellll my r-r-real gen-"

"How you introduced yourself, how your eyes are shaped, how your body is shaped. Again I'm Ted, Ted Kasane." Ritsu freaked.

"WAIT SIR I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW SHE'D POUNCE LIKE THAT I'M NOT AFTER HER OR ANYTHING!"

"Now now now man quiet down."

"Eh?"

"First I'm her brother not her Dad, second I know you're not after her she pounced on you right? Anyways you must be gay." Ted watches his sister looking at dresses.

"I'm not gay."

"Well why do you dress like that?"

"Reasons, anyways don't tell Teto my gender. She'll probably hate me if she knew." Ritsu said, Ted laughs.

"Oh I'll let her figure out. Anyways she has something." He points at a crazy Teto.

"MY ANGEL LOOKIE LOOKIE THIS WOULD LOOK GREAT ON YOU!" She shouts. She held up a long green dress cut down one side. "This would look sexy on you!"

"Um Teto I need a formal dress."

"AWWWWW! Ritsu Chan look at how sexy this is!" Teto whines, she cuddles to Ritsu's fake boobs. "I wanna see you in this dress, maybe then I'll turn."

"No….ew…" Ritsu rolls his eyes and waits for her to stop.

"Please my angel please wear it once."

"No, stop cuddling into my chest…" Ritsu pushes her off. Ritsu's Mom took the dress.

"I'll keep that." She says, Teto hugs her.

"I'm Teto Chan, Ritsu's hot and sexy best friend." She says cuddling, she looks at her son with a 'what the fuck' face. Ritsu made a slicing motion saying don't ask.

"So we are shopping for formal stuff for a wedding." She said, Teto looks up at her.

"I like weddings, they show everyone that love is everlasting." She smiles, Ritsu's Mom looked hurt. Ted pulls his sister off.

"We're leaving."

"What?!"

"Now Teto, you piss me off sometimes you know!"

"TED STOP DRAGGING ME!"

"SHUT UP I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYWHERE!" There arguing faded. Their Mom looks down.

"It's okay Mommy." Ritsuo hugs her. "Daddy is a douche anyways."

"Ritsuo sweetie, wear this please." She looks at her daughter and handed her the dress. Ritsuo walks over and changes into the dress, Ritsu stares at his sister in aww.

"Sweetie you look beautiful!" Ritsu grabs her hands.

"I feel ugly and silly." She looks down.

"Put some bows in your hair and you'll look like a princess!"

"Really?" She hugs him and giggles. "Your pads are at your stomach."

"Gah shut it you little twig." He tickles her and fixes his boobs.

* * *

The next day Teto was asking what she did wrong.

"Why did she look so sad, did your Dad die in a war or were you guys adopted?"

"Not now Teto."

"No seriously tell me I want to know what I did wrong. Did she hate me or is it something that happened in the days when Star Wars happened seriously what is it I want to-" "Divorce." "What?" She stares at him.

"They got a divorce, it was when Ritsuo was three." He looked outside.

"Um Ritsu sweetie I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"Why are you sorry? It was years ago and I'm glad he's gone the asshole." He said, Teto hugs him and started humming a tune. "By the way Teto your club."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Why can't I join?"

"Well you live out of town and everyone lives together in the same house. What's your bra size."

"Everyone lives in the same house? Even Neru?" Ritsu looked surprised.

"Yeah everyone lives in one house, we want everyone living in one place to make it easy, okay harder on Ted but easier on Utau." Teto lets Ritsu go.

"Oh." Ritsu didn't get how that helped. He thought about Teto's song and how happy she was when she heard he liked her voice. Neru lives with her so she sings as well and maybe her brother.

"So Rits, will you answer my question?"

"What question?"

"Bra size." She smiles, Ritsu hits her head.

"Quit that." All she does is giggle.

* * *

Ritsu waved his two friends good-bye.

"Hey Neru?"

"Yeah?" Neru looks up from her phone looking at Teto.

"Do you ever wondered where Ritsu Chan lives?"

"No why?"

"Well we talked about homes, well sort of, and now I want to know where she lives." Teto messes with one pigtail.

"I'm sure she lives in a small house." Neru starts texting again.

"I'm gonna find out where she lives!" Teto shouts.

"Well good for you Teto… eh?" When Neru looked up Teto was gone.

"Okay you two time to get ready you two, Ritsuo come with me sweetie while you Ritsu get changed in your room." Their Mother instructed.

"Okay." Ritsuo skips off.

"Got it." Ritsu walks upstairs.

"Oh Ritsu remember to take out your breast pads."

"Yes Mother!" Ritsu shouts. He took off his skirt then his shirt, he put on his tux pants, then it became a hassle.

"Where's the button?" Ritsu was confused.

* * *

"This has to be the place!" Teto shouts, she runs over to one window and saw Ritsu's mother with Ritsu's brother in a dress….

"Well that's weird." Teto openly thought. She looks up and saw Ritsu's long red hair. "Aw all the way up?" Teto looks around and saw a neighbor had a ladder. She ran over a took it.

"I'm pretty sure Ritsu's Mom is still mad at me so I'll do this!" She smiles and climbs up. She looks through Ritsu's window.

"EH?"

"Huh?" Ritsu turns around. A long awkward pause.

* * *

**Dun Dun Yaallsawthiscoming!**

**YAY Finally got Ted in, friggin love Ted! Anyways I'm having this inner battle because my club kind of pissed me off so now I'm debating if I should stay or not, since you know I'm a jerk and need to improve my skills as a kinder person who shouldn't disrespect my senpais... bullshit... anyways I'm surprised someone was reading this! I wish it was more popular, my last fic had so many likes and reviews it made my head spin. eh maybe I'm not as good anymore.**


	5. Chapter 5

"EH?"

Huh?" ritsu turns around. A long awkward pause.

* * *

**Chapter 5: You're a Guy Ritsu?**

* * *

"... Wrong house sorry." Teto slides off the ladder. Ritsu freaks.

"TETO!" He storms out of the house and tackles her. "Why are you here?!"

"..." Her face turned red.

"What you saw was a total fake lie whatever it's not what it just looked like!"

"Where's your shirt?" She asked, Ritsu looked at himself then slaps his head.

"FUCK!"

"You're….. a guy?" She asks.

"Ah fine yes I'm a guy! I was lying from the start!" Ritsu got up and helps Teto up. Her face was as red as a strawberry.

"Do you have an ice pack?" She asks.

"No, why?"

"My face feels like a bonfire." She grabs her face then ran off. Ritsu shrugs and got ready for the wedding.

* * *

"Ritsu!" Taya shouts and hugs his cousin. Ritsu looks at his cousin in a tux, blue hair in a ponytail, his yellow eyes full of excitement.

"Yo Taya, how does this feel?"

"Strange, like I don't even know." Taya was rubbing his arms.

"So how long have you known her?" He asks him.

"Luna? A few years, few weeks ago she I told her I was a guy ... boy did she freak." Taya laughs, Ritsu starts laughing with him.

"Does she love you still?"

"Yeah thank god." Taya looks at Ritsu. "You got someone?"

"Nope." Ritsu smiles. "I'm just glad I have friends."

"Friends?" Taya asks. "That's a surprise. I remember a little boy who had no friends."

"Yeah… Kind of pathetic." Ritsu looked away.

"So what are their names?" Taya asks.

"Oh um Teto Kasane and Neru Akita." He said.

"Well I hope Luna and I can meet them, they sound like lovely girls."

'Lovely?' Ritsu thought. 'If you count door breakers and phone addicts lovely.'

* * *

Luna walked down the aisle, she had curly blonde hair with beads in it and a long wedding dress that cut off on the left shoulder. Her veil had a bunny ears on it and the cloth on the back reached the floor.

"Onee-Chan she looks like a princess." Ritsuo whispered to her brother.

"Yeah, Taya's a lucky guy."

"I wanna look like that when I'm older."

"You already look like that." Ritsu looks at her and smiles. She hugs him.

* * *

After the ceremony Ritsu and his family left for home, mainly because Ritsuo fell

asleep. Ritsu carried her in and laid her on the couch. He walked upstairs and put on more comfortable clothes.

His phone started to ring on the table, he answered it.

"Hey."

"Ritsu?" Neru's voice was on the other side.

"Oh hey Neru, what is it?"

"Why is Teto on the floor with an icepack? Teto it is not frozen anymore put it back!"

"How the hell would I know why she's acting like a slug?" He lied.

"She told me." Ritsu froze.

"What?"

"You're a guy."

"Uh…."

"I'm keeping your secret." Neru tells him.

"Oh thank you."

"On one condition."

"What would that be?" Ritsu asked scared.

* * *

"WELCOME!" Teto shouts. Ritsu looks at the small house and all the people in it. A

bunch of people stood around the table in the what he guessed was a dining room.

"Uh…" That's all he could say.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Teto said, she points to Ted. "You know who this is, my brother Ted, and you know Neru. But not these people."

"Over there is Ruko Yokune." She points at a tall woman with black pigtails and blue and red eyes.

"I'm pleased to meet you big brother." She bows.

"Big brother?" Ritsu asks.

"Oh yeah…" Teto said. "Ruko is twelve."

"Oh okay… TWELVE?!" He shouts.

"I'm sorry big brother… I have a growing issue." Ruko says with a cute face, Ritsu stood for a second.

"N-no sweetie you're fine." Ritsu tried to make her feel less bad.

"Over here is Tei." Teto points to a white haired girl with a cucumber. She waves.

"Nice to meetcha Ritsu-Kun." She smiles cute like and held up the cucumber. "Can you help me stick this inside of me?"

"WHAT?!" Ritsu was shocked.

"No no no go away." Neru pushes her away. "She's a perv, ignore her."

"O-okay?" Ritsu was still shocked.

"This is Mome." A pink haired apron girl waves.

"Hello master, I'm pleased to meet you."

"Uh yeah okaaay?"

"Shut up Mome." A purple haired girl walks in and hits her head.

"Ow! Defoku Chan?" Mome cried.

"That's Defoku." Teto said. "She's a bitch."

"Yeah…"

"and with that… WELCOME HOME RITSU NAMINE!"

* * *

**JR: FINALLY DONE! Sorry sorry sorry I haven't been posting this people... how many months has it been? Um... 6?! CRAP! Okay I have a valid excuse, school. Junior year is the hardest in high school because everyone is pushing you to be ready senior year. **

**So yeah the story, to answer one question YES Teto likes Ritsu in a sexual way. Now that that's out of the way, more will be posted and up more and also this will start getting more sexual. Your innocence will be ruined.**


End file.
